


Old friends, New friends and a lot of gossip.

by invain



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tribe - Freeform, a high school friend is murdered, cannon deckerstar, chloe knows hes the devil just bc its stressing me out that she doesnt know like HUNNY, chloe was a popular girl obvs, ella is so stoked that shes friends with the prom queen, him being the devil isnt really brough up between them idk why ok, hot chick, just some fun, maybe some angst who knows, mentions of drug use, nosy friends, old friends are suspects, past gf for our gurl chloe bc... uno, protective!chloe, protective!lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invain/pseuds/invain
Summary: After someone from Chloe's past is murdered, Lucifer takes this opportunity to learn more about the detective's past, what he learns is unexpected.This is literally just fluff with a little case plotline lmao.





	Old friends, New friends and a lot of gossip.

Arriving at the crime scene, Chloe felt a sense of nausea overcome her, pushing away the feeling she carried on walking, casting a smile at Dan who was taking a statement, and made her way over to Ella and Lucifer, who were stood by the body.

"Detective, nice of you to join us!" Lucifer teased, and Chloe held back a smile. He knew why she was late. She knew why she was late. She'd stayed at his penthouse last night after falling asleep in arms watching re runs of one of the shows she'd managed to get him into, and didn't have clean clothes and had to change, and Chloe caught the cheeky voice he said it in, but they were at work. They were professional.

"What do we have?" Chloe asked Ella, ignoring Lucifer.

"Kira Andrews, 34, I assume she died from blunt force trauma from hitting her head after she fell from the impact of the bullet." Ella told Chloe, but stopped speaking, when she saw that Chloe wasn't paying attention, and instead her eyes fixed on the victim.

"Chloe?" Ella said, and Lucifer turned at the concern in the medics voice, and he gently placed a hand on the detective's shoulder, shocking her out of her thoughts, and she turned to face whoever touched her.

"You ok?" He asked her, and she nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat and clearing her throat.

"Yeah." Chloe said, her voice strained, "I have to go..." Chloe said, and Lucifer had a look of confusion on his face, and Chloe turned around and walked away.

"What was that about?" Dan asked, walking over.

"I don't know, but she was out of it." Ella told him, and their eyes went to Lucifer who was watching her walk away with confusion written all over his face.

"Dude." Ella said, punching Lucifer in the arm, and he looked at her with a mix of shock and a _how dare you_ teasing look. "Go after her. She'll talk to you." Ella said, pushing Lucifer towards the door, and he straightened out his suit and followed the detective out of the room, his super speed helping him reach her as she got to her car, standing in front of her just in time to stop her from getting into her car, making her jump.

"Jesus, Lucifer!" Chloe said to him placing a hand to her chest in shock. Ignoring the wrong divinity, Lucifer looked at her with worry.

"Are you okay, detective?" Lucifer asked, casting a look at her as she wiped the few tears from her face. "You never walk away from a case." Lucifer said to her, and he was right, she didn't. 

"I'm fine." Chloe lied slightly, because she was fine, she just didn't expect to see her best friend from high school shot dead in the entrance of a small family house.

"Chloe," Lucifer said, and the use of her name caused her to look at him and see the worry written on his face. " You're not fine. Did you know her? The woman?" Lucifer asked her, and Chloe closed her eyes slowly while exhaling a breath.

"Yeah," Chloe said in a small voice, "We went to high school together." Chloe told him, and he gently reached for her hand, squeezing it as she wrapped her fingers around his.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Lucifer suggested, and Chloe knew it was so she could tell him about her friendship with the victim without they prying eyes of their friends and colleges, and she smiled.

"I would." She said to him, and she entwined her hands with Lucifer's and looked to the ground as they walked away from the crime scene.

Ella watched as the two walked away, and smiled to herself.

"They're totally getting it on, dude." She said to Dan, who threw her a look that read "That's my Ex wife" and "How did you get that from them walking away" mixed together, and her smile dropped slightly, until Dan laughed and walked away, and she grinned to herself. She knew it.

* * *

"Were you and Kira close?" Lucifer asked her as they walked through the pier, hand in hand, and Chloe's heart filled up as she watched Lucifer ignore all of the seductive looks people threw at him.

"We were in high school, but after graduation, I dunno... we kind of drifted I guess. I moved to Miami with my mom and we just lost contact." Chloe told him, and he looked at her.

"You moved to Miami? Why?" Lucifer asked, curious.

"After my dad passed, me and my mom both said that after I finished high school that we would start new else where. It didn't last long." The detective said to him.

"How long were you there?" He asked her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not quite sure. Ten or Eleven months, less than a year I know that." Chloe informed him.

"May I ask why you didn't stay in Miami?" Lucifer questioned, and Chloe laughed slightly.

"You may," She joked, but inside she was grateful that he took note that her past was a lot different to her present. "I decided that I wanted to be a cop like my dad, and I wanted to do it somewhere that I felt close to him, and that was LA." Chloe told the bar owner.

"You and Kira not get back in touch?" Lucifer asked, and Chloe shook her head.

"Kind off, I mean we hung out a few times for a few months but she was in law school and I was at the academy and we just got busy and then... I guess life got in the way." Chloe said, and hint of sadness in her voice.

"You can't feel guilty because of that, People drift, detective, its part of what makes you humans so talkative and friendly." Lucifer joked, his heart skipping a beat when she smiled up to him with a laugh that made his stomach fill with butterflies. The good kind. They were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Decker." Chloe said, smiling as her eyes caught glimpse of her hand entwined with Lucifer's.

"Pierce needs to know if you're working the case, I don't know what to tell him because of how you walked off this morning,." Dan told her, "You doing ok?" He asked.

"I'm ok," She told him, "And yeah, I'm working the case, I'll be at the precinct in about half an hour." Chloe said to Dan.

"Okay, we have our first suspect in the interrogation room. His name's Billy Anderson. He'll be here when you get back." Dan told her, and the phone call cut off, and Chloe just stood shocked.

"Everything okay?" Lucifer asked as they stopped walking.

"Yeah, I just realised this case is most likely going to be a high school reunion." Chloe said with a sigh.

"Goodie!" Lucifer smiled, "I can't wait to find out what you were like in high school." Lucifer teased.

"Great." Chloe said sarcastically, knowing that everything was going to be found out today, and followed Lucifer to her car.

* * *

Chloe walked into the precinct a few steps in front of a giddy Lucifer.

"Billy Anderson." Dan said, passing her his file. "Apparently he was having an affair with the victim, according to her neighbour they got into a massive argument a few nights ago, she was threatening to tell his wife." Dan filled Chloe in on, and she nodded.

"Killed her to keep his affair secret." Lucifer jumped in, "Sounds accurate to me.", and Chloe nodded.

"You agree?" Lucifer asked. "Was he violent in high school?" Lucifer asked her, and she rolled her eyes at his attempt to get gossip.

"High school?" Dan question.

"Ah yes, turns out the detective here went to high school with the victim, and the suspect." Lucifer told Dan, and his eyes widened.

"And the suspects wife. Elizabeth Anderson, although back then it was Elizabeth Jones." Chloe told them, and Lucifer grinned, and followed the detective into the interrogation room.

"You know Decker, when you first came back to LA and entered the academy, we never thought you'd stick it out. But here you are, ready to interview me about the murder of our high school best friend. I'd say its good too see you but..." Billy said, looking around the room, before turning to Chloe with a cheeky grin. "How've you been?" Billy asked her, and Chloe smiled at her old friend before turning cop mode on.

"Can we do the whole catch up thing when I'm convinced your not a murderer?" Chloe asked him, and Billy nodded, sitting more up right.

"Of course." He said to her, and Lucifer stayed leaned against the wall.

"Is he just gunna stand there..?" Billy asked, and Chloe nodded.

"So... you and Kira were having an affair?" Chloe asked.

"If you could even call it that. My company was being sued and she was an old friend who happened to be a lawyer, I called her and she took our case. We got drunk and we splet together." Billy told Chloe, who was making notes.

"Just the one time?" Chloe asked her old friend, who shifted slightly, already telling her that it was not.

"No I mean... Kira and I, we were always good together, it lasted for a few weeks, but I ended it." Billy told her.

"Care to say why?" Chloe asked.

"Because I'm married to Beth, and I felt guilty. But then Kira got all weird saying that I would always love her, and that Beth can't replace what we had and then threatened to tell Beth, that's when her kid woke up and I've not seen her since. I wished we'd left it on better circumstances." Billy said, and Chloe could sense that Billy regretted the way he ended things with his high school flame.

"So you've not seen her since the 16th?" Chloe asked, writing that their had been no contact in four days once Billy agreed with the statement.

"Can you think of anyone that would want her out of the picture. Are you sure Beth didn't know about the affair?" Chloe asked.

"Even if Beth did know, she cant be the killer. She's been in London for a week with her work. And as far as someone wanting her out of the picture, I know her ex husband wants custody of the kids." Billy said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Who's her ex?" Chloe asked, and that's when Billy's smirk took over his face.

"You'll never believe me." Billy said, and Chloe looked at him. "Brandon Knight.", and Chloe sat back in shock.

"Really?" Chloe asked, "The geeky kid with the glasses that told me that I was a blonde little bitch because I kissed the girl he wanted to take to prom and then gave me flowers because he felt bad?" Chloe questioned, "That Brandon Knight?" Chloe said, her voice full of shock and disbelief, and Billy laughed with a nod.

"That would be the one. Turns out they went to the same law firm, dated for a few years, then she got pregnant with her eldest daughter, they got married, had another kid, and then divorced three years later. He lost custody of the kids two years ago and has been fighting for the back ever since." Brandon told Chloe.

"Woah. Okay. Thanks." Chloe laughed, and Billy nodded.

"Anytime." Billy said and Chloe stood up, staring at Lucifer strangely as he looked at her, eyes wide, and then turned his attention to Billy.

"One question." Lucifer asked, walking over to Billy.

"Sure." Billy said, his voice unsure.

"What was Chloe like in high school?" Lucifer joked, throwing a teasing smile at his detective.

"Oh dude. She was the queen bee. Head cheerleader, straight A's... and then after her film, god, everyone wanted to be her friend. She was a cool one." Billy said, winking at Chloe, and she laughed, and Lucifer threw him a look that told him to never, ever wink again, and he followed the detective out of the room.

"So you were a popular girl huh?" Ella joked as she walked out of the viewing room.

"No, I wasn't." Chloe laughed.

"You were head cheerleader, in my school, that made you the head of the school! Dude, you were totally the girl that people hid their boyfriends from." Ella joked, and Chloe ignored her.

"Ok, I'll drop it if you can prove to me that you weren't the top of the school pyramid." Ella told her, catching her and Lucifer's attention. "were you prom queen?" Ella asked, and Chloe didn't answer, she just looked down, hiding a laugh.

"You were! You were so the popular girl. God, I hated that bitch at my school." Ella said, and Chloe threw her a mockingly dirty look.

"I'm not saying you were like her, all I know is that bitch at my school really thought she was somethin'" Ella said, and backed out of the room.

"You made out with a girl?" Was the first thing Lucifer could think to say, and Chloe looked up, heading out of the office to go and find Brandon Knight when she turned to face him, and cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh, I did a lot more than make out with her." She told him, and laughed when she saw his eyes light up and his jaw almost hit the floor, and laughed as he quickly followed behind her.

* * *

Chloe held in a smirk during their drive to Brandon Knights house, she could hear Lucifer's head working, thinking about what possible question to ask her first about his new revelation. Looking at him, she pierced her lips together and looked back at the road as he stared at her with an expression that read a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Are you going to ask me something, or are you just going to stare at me like a creep?" Chloe teased him, and he blinked.

"Where to start, detective," The devil said to her in a tone that told her he had so many questions. Which he did. Oh. he had so many, many questions.

"I never went to high school, so the whole, 'prom queen' 'cheerleader' thing," Lucifer air quoted, causing Chloe to chuckle slightly, "I don't get it, but I'm guessing through Ella's reaction its a good thing?" Lucifer asked, more confused than ever. Why did these humans have to be so simple, yet so complicated.

"It's not even a thing." Chloe said, completely oblivious to the power she had her friends had over her petty, cliquey high school. "I mean, I guess there were groups of people, but I don't know... it never really seemed like a big deal to me. I had friends, other people had different friends... everyone just kind of left everyone else alone." Chloe told him, and he nodded, and then looked at her.

"You did describe our new suspect as, 'The geeky kid with glasses', who by the way, apologised to you and brought you flowers, meaning either you were a scary bitch or he was in love with you." Lucifer told her, and Chloe looked back to him as she parked.

"I guess I never thought of it like that. I never even really thought about it, the flowers were cute, I said thanks and he literally ran away." Chloe laughed at the memory of how awkward, but how cute it was.

"I think you and your friends held more power than you think." Lucifer said to her with a raised eyebrow, and Chloe felt herself roll her eyes at him once again.

"Lucifer, it was high school. It's really not that deep. It's not like I bullied people." Chloe told him, and he backed off.

"I also want to talk to you about the girl you had sex with but we will save that for later." Lucifer whispered as he walked behind her towards the suspects house, and Chloe turned on her heel and raised an eyebrow at him, playing him at his own game.

"Who said it was just one girl?" Chloe challenged, and Lucifer almost tripped over his other foot, making Chloe laugh as she turned back around, and an extremely curious devil walked behind her.

Chloe knocked on the suspects house, and waited for an answer, looking at Lucifer who was just as stunned as before, but as she went to tease him further, the door opened, and both their eyes snapped up.

"Brandon Knight?" Chloe asked, making sure they had the right identity, even though she knew him as soon as she saw him, she was pretty sure he still had the same glasses. She would give it to him though, he aged well, she could see where Kira was going when she married him.

"Chloe Decker? Why are you at my front door?" Brandon asked her, Chloe pulled out her badge and he took a breath.

"I'm with the LAPD, we have a few questions for you about the murder of your ex wife, Kira Andrews." Chloe said to him, strictly professional, and Brandon sighed and held the door open for the detective and consultant. As they walked in, Brandon gestured for them to sit around his table. Chloe wished silently, that they had enough evidence to arrest him, because something about being near him made her uncomfortable in a way she's only ever experienced once, and that was way back when on the set of Hot Tub High School.

"Where were you between the hours six pm and nine pm last night?" Chloe asked him, moving her eyes from looking at him as he stared closely at her, causing Lucifer to shift forward.

"You know, you don't look much different now than you did when you and your friends would sit around my table in Algebra and ask for the answers." Brandon poked, and Chloe looked at him with a weird look. Really? That was over 15 years ago... and Chloe prided herself on being somewhat smart, she'd never asked for answers in her life.

"Just answer the questions." Lucifer told him, and Brandon sat back, shifting.

"I was with my kids." Brandon told them, and Chloe nodded. "She let me see them everyone once in a while, I'm guessing it was whenever she had company."

"Are they here? I will need to check with them about your whereabouts." Chloe asked.

"Their seven and five, they aren't really at the age where their able to testify, but yeah, you can talk to them." Brandon nodded, "They're just in that room there." Brandon pointed at the slightly closed door behind him that lead to the living area, and Chloe nodded, standing up and heading in that direction, and once the detective was out of ear shot, Lucifer started back up with his twenty questions.

"You went to the detectives high school?" Lucifer asked, a cunning smirk on his face.

"Yeah. Not that she would remember me." Brandon told him.

"Why's that?" Lucifer asked, and Brandon's shoulders shrugged.

"We were never really in the same crown, you know? She had the cheerleaders and the jocks and I had the geeks and the loners." Brandon said simply.

"What was the detective like in high school?" Lucifer asked, wanting the dirt on the woman he thought he might be dating, but couldn't be sure, as they'd never really spoke about it.

"She was... popular, I guess. Intimidating, because her mom was a huge star back then, and her dad was a cop. She wasn't your average head cheerleader, not until after her film, and her dads passing. Then she kind of went off the rails a bit, drinking, smoking, sleeping with people, drugs... no one blamed her though. Especially because she was being judged by the press. God, the things they'd write about her. I guess everyone just kind of saw her as Chloe Decker, head bitch, instead of Chloe Decker, drugged up child star." Brandon told him, and Lucifer felt uneasy at the amount of detail the man knew, and he also wondered why Billy had never brought it up. But he also felt his heart ache for Chloe, he didn't imagine it was easy growing up the way she did. Then his mind wondered, why hadn't Chloe told him this herself? Did she not trust him?

"Thanks, that's all we need. We'll be in touch." Chloe said, walking out of the room, and nodded to Lucifer as an indication she got what she needed, and he stood up.

"Chloe," Brandon said, and the detective turned.

"I'm glad you got everything, and yourself sorted out, Kira always said you would." Brandon told her, and Chloe smiled sadly before quickly leaving.

* * *

Once in the car, Lucifer turned to a silent Chloe.

"What was that about?" Lucifer asked her, and she looked at him like she wanted to tell him.

"Can we talk about it later?" She asked him, her voice low and quiet, and he nodded, understanding she was most likely upset.

"Of course." Lucifer told her, and she smiled softly before starting the car.

* * *

Chloe was sat at her desk, the case files in her hand as she went through all the notes, and the files on the two suspects they currently had, Billy and Brandon. The detective could feel Lucifer's eyes on her, and she looked up slightly, expecting to see him looking at her with mischief about his new revelation about her, but instead she was met with eyes that read worry and concern, and she looked up fully.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him in a confused tone, and he smiled softly at her, and nodded.

"Yes, i was just thinking that's all." He told her. He was thinking about what Brandon had told him about the detective. He couldn't imagine her being an, as they called her, 'drugged up child star', and he'd googled her when he'd first discovered that she made him vulnerable, checking to see if, just like him she'd popped up out of nowhere. He'd found nothing expect her job, her acting career, and the death of her father. There had been nothing about her falling off the rails with drugs and underage drinking anywhere.

"What are you thinking about?" Chloe asked him, noticing how deep in thought he was, and he sat up.

"Nothing, really. Like you said, we'll talk about it later. I have to go, will i be seeing you tonight?" Lucifer flirted, and she smiled.

"You will. I'll be over at around eight, eight thirty, is that ok?" Chloe asked him, and he nodded.

"I'll see you at eight thirty." Lucifer said, before jokingly throwing a wink at her direction, before leaving the office, passing Daniel on his way in.

"Ella has something." Dan said as he poked his head through the door, and Chloe closed the file she was reading and stood up, following Dan into the lab.

* * *

it was about quarter past eight when Lucifer heard Chloe walking down the stairs and into his penthouse, and he looked up from his bar where he had been doing some accounting for Lux, and smiled as she walked towards him, knowing that because they weren't at work, she was more comfortable and cute.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" She asked him, sitting on the seat next to her, her hair down and loose on her shoulders, strands of it falling and the ends landing on his hand that rested on the bar.

"Boring work that Maze would normally do.. but since she's not here, someone has to do it." Lucifer complained, putting his pen down, and Chloe smiled, taking in his laid back appearance that she'd only seen a small number of time's. His curls coming loose from their stiff hold, the top buttons of his shirt undone and the bottom untucked from his pants.

"Any new leads on the case?" He asked her, while pouring her a glass of wine which she took with a gracious smile.

"Billy's alibi of being out with his company checked out as its on CCTV, Brandon's alibi is his kids, but were still looking into that, and Dan's looking at a woman named Jean from her work, they were both up for a huge promotion." Chloe caught him up, and he nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"Care to join me on the couch and tell me about all the women you've slept with?" Lucifer teased, and the detective laughed, standing from the stool and walking behind him towards his couch, and tucked her feet underneath her, sitting on her left side and leaned her head on the top of his sofa, looking at him with a teasing smile.

"How many?" Lucifer asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Women?Or just people in general?" Chloe asked him, playing his minds games.

"Detective... I never knew you were such a player." Lucifer joked, and she took a sip of her wine while shaking her head.

"I've slept with quite a few people, men and women. That's all you need to know." Chloe told him, and he nodded in acceptance. Yet his thoughts about what Brandon told her still hadn't left him alone.

"Is everything ok? You've been acting strange since we questioned Brandon..." Chloe asked him and he looked at her before nodding, and she rested her head on the top of the couch once again and took a breath before sitting up.

"Is it about what Brandon said as we left?" Chloe questioned, and he sipped his drink.

"Sort of..." Lucifer told her, and she looked down, playing with her finger's, he'd noticed she did that when she was nervous.

"Chloe, whatever it is, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Lucifer told her as he sat up, gently placing a hand in hers.

"I want to, I do. It's just a lot, you know?" Chloe said to him, and he squeezed her hands, and she once again took a breath and closed her eyes.

"After my dad died, the film really started to take off, so I had to deal with all the media attention on top of trying to deal with my dad dying and my mum's breakdowns." Chloe explained.

"Brandon told me bits of it, he said that you started drinking and doing drugs?" Lucifer asked, unsure of weather it was true.

"Yeah." She said quietly, and Lucifer could sense that it was something she regretted. "It was just something that was easy for me to get, and it took it all away, made it easier. I could get served at whatever bar i went to because of the hype of the film, and Billy and a guy called Paul dealt drugs in high school. Everything was just kind of handed to me." Chloe told him, and he felt his heart break at her tone. Like she was embarrassed that she'd fallen into such a bad habit.

"He told me that it was online and in magazines. But I've googled you and saw nothing about it?" Lucifer questioned.

"It's all there. You just have to want to find it. When I first decided to join the LAPD, it was one of the things that held me back, for the first year they made me do monthly drug tests, which make's sense." Chloe laughed, shaking it off.

"When did you stop?" Lucifer asked her.

"A few months before I graduated high school." Chloe said to him, and he nodded.

"Your past is nothing to be embarrassed about, detective. It made you who you are today." Lucifer told her, and she gently wiped the tear that fell from her eye.

"Thank you." She said softly, and he pulled her into him slowly, her head resting on his chest, their legs entwining as they lay in each other's arm's on his couch.

"You're special, Chloe. Your past doesn't change that." He told her, and he felt her nuzzle her face into his chest and release a breath, and he kissed the top of her head, rubbing soothing circles on her arm and he smiled as she drifted off.

* * *

It was almost one in the afternoon when Lucifer turned up at the precinct. Chloe had woken up that morning in his arm's, and he's told her he'd be at work later than usual, as he had a few errands, so she wasn't surprised when he turned up mid afternoon.

"Good afternoon, detective. Any other leads?" He asked her, and she passed him a file.

"We're looking at Brandon again, something about him seemed off to me." Chloe said.

"Other than the fact that he knew almost every detail of your life during high school?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow, and she gave him a look that mixed 'shut up' and 'your an idiot'.

"Other than that, yes." Chloe said as she rolled her eyes, and they both turned to Ella.

"Brandon said that he was with his kids all night, but his neighbour said that at around eight thirty pm, a women came over, and not two minuets later he left. He didn't return home until almost eleven. That gives him enough time to drive to Kira's, argue with her, shoot her, get rid of any DNA he might have there, and drive home. His kid's would never have known he'd left the house." Ella said, and Lucifer nodded.

"So, what do we do? Bring him in?" Lucifer asked, and Chloe shook her head.

"No. There's a function on tonight in memory of Kira, Brandon's going, and so i say we go, pay our respects while also trying to see if he acts strange, or if anymore evidence is brought up." Chloe said.

"Another opportunity to learn what you were like in High school. And to find the killer, of course." Lucifer saved, and he followed Chloe out of the lab.

"The function starts at seven. So we will leave about half six, get there just after seven so we can go without hopefully being noticed.

"Why don't you want to be noticed?" Lucifer asked her.

"if people from my past are there, I don't want to fall into all that again." Chloe told him simply, he nodded in understanding, and walked behind her as they headed to the elevator.

* * *

They arrived at the function for Kira a little after seven, and Chloe thanked whoever was listening that it was busy, and hoping this would mean she'd blend in, and less people from her past would see or recognise her.

"Wow, our victim had lots of friends." Lucifer said, looking around at the amount of people scattered around the room.

"Lucifer, really?" Chloe asked him, and he held his hands up, owning his stupid comment.

"Can you see Brandon?" Chloe asked, looking around the room, and Lucifer shook his head, and Chloe sighed, and took the call from Ella.

"Hey, Ella. Found anything else?" Chloe asked her.

"Forensics just got back to me on the DNA from the scene, and that Brandon due's fingerprints are everywhere. All over the glass on the counter, on the banister of the stairs, its on the front door, everywhere. That guy's defiantly the killer. All you have to do is either find the gun or get a confession. Be careful though, Dan spoke to his company, and they said that he had some kind of break down after loosing his kids, and can be quite violent and unpredictable." Ella told her.

"Thanks, Ella." Chloe said, and ended the call.

"Brandon's the killer. His DNA was found all over the house. All we need is a confession or find the gun." Chloe informed Lucifer.

"Found him." Lucifer said, pointing slightly at Brandon who was talking to a woman Chloe didn't know, and before she could speak, Lucifer was already half way across the room.

"Lucifer!" Chloe shout whispered, quickly walking to catch him.

"Hello, murderer!" Lucifer said as he stood inform of Brandon, the suspects eye's looking confused.

"Excuse me." Brandon said, placing his drink on the side.

"Come on, We know you killed your ex wife. Just confess." Lucifer challenged him.

"Where's your proof?" Brandon challenged him back.

"Your fingerprints were found all over the crime scene." Chloe told him, "Come to the station and give a confession or we will get a warrant for your arrest and for a search of your apartment, which is where I'm sure we'd find the murder weapon." Chloe finished, and then Brandon bolted, running past people, knocking over drinks, and he ran out of the room and into the main hallway of the building. Chloe ran after him, her gun in her hands as she chased, and Lucifer routed the other way, blocking Brandon's exist, smirking to himself as Chloe blocked his other exist, and they'd trapped him. But the devils smile soon dropped when Brandon pulled out his gun and pointed it at the detective.

"Put the gun down, Brandon. No one has to get hurt." Chloe told him, but Lucifer watched as he spiralled, shaking his gun around the air, hands in his hair, like he was in distress.

"I didn't mean to killer. I just went over to talk to her. I wanted to see more of my kids." Brandon said.

"I understand. Just put the gun down and we can talk." Chloe told him, but Brandon just held it higher.

"You don't get it, do you? I just wanted my kids back, and now i have them. I wont go to jail and loose them again." Brandon shouted, "I'm not going to let you be the reason i loose them again." Brandon said, and stared at Chloe dead in the eye, his gun pointed, and Lucifer walked slowly behind him, before kicking the back of his leg, grabbing his arm and forcing the gun from his hands. Lucifer then pinned him against the wall, his eye's going a hell red.

"If you ever, threaten her again, I will rip you apart limp, by limp" Lucifer spat, and dropped a terrified Brandon to the floor, just in time for Chloe to place him in handcuffs and lead him out of the building, and into her car in front of all of Kira's friends and Family.

* * *

Chloe walked hand in hand with Lucifer into his penthouse, both of them exhausted from tonight's arrest. As they reached his bed, Lucifer jokingly pushed her onto it, earning a screamed laugh as they fell, her rested underneath him as he held his body weight over her, and she kissed him softly. Her arms wrapping around his neck gently as he kissed her back.

"Thank you, for tonight." Chloe said to him once they parted, and he looked at her with confused eyes, rolling them over quickly, earning a smile from her as they lay side by side.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, and she placed her hand in his, threading her fingers into his.

"For jumping Brandon like that. Knowing that he could have shot you and you'd get seriously hurt. You risked your life for me. Thank you." She said to him, her eyes watering, and her smile bright.

"You're welcome" He replied, and kissed her once again, his heart filling up as he felt her smile into their kiss.

And at that moment Lucifer knew that he didn't need a label when it came to Chloe, that being with her was enough. He loved her, and he was pretty sure she loved him back, and he didn't need anything other than that. Lucifer loved Cloe Decker, no matter what her past, her present or her future hold.

* * *

 


End file.
